An electronic cigarette is also called a virtual cigarette, which has the same appearance as a cigarette and a taste similar to that of the cigarette and is mainly used for simulating a smoking feeling without influencing health for smoking cessation or replacement of the cigarette.
At present, an electronic cigarette product in the market comprises a heating module of an electronic cigarette atomizer. With reference to FIG. 1, it is a schematic view of a heating module for an atomizer of an existing electronic cigarette, wherein the heating module for the atomizer of the electronic cigarette comprises a glass fiber rope 10 and a heating wire, and the heating wire 11 is wound around the glass fiber rope 10. The glass fiber rope 10 permeates tobacco tar by means of a capillary phenomenon, and then an external voltage is applied to the heating wire 11, and the heating wire heats to atomize the tobacco tar.
However, during actual use, a requirement for a winding degree of the heating wire 11 on the glass fiber rope 10 is very high. On the one hand, if the heating wire 11 is too tightly wound around the glass fiber rope 10, partial glass fibers are easily broken, and then when the tobacco tar is atomized, there is a hidden trouble that the tobacco tar flies out of the glass fibers in the glass fiber rope 10 during smoking. On the other hand, if the heating wire 11 is too loosely wound around the glass fiber rope 10, a contact area between the heating wire 11 and the glass fiber rope 10 is easily reduced, and there is a hidden trouble that a surface of the glass fiber rope 10 is coked or there are problems that the glass fibers are low in permeation speed of the tobacco tar, are easily carbonized, and are poor in atomizing effect. Meanwhile, because the glass fiber rope 10 is of a flexible structure, after the heating wire 11 is wound around the glass fiber rope 10, there is a greater deviation in a constancy of its resistance value.